Aaron and Emily: Proof
by LacytheRomanWerewolf
Summary: Things are fixed between Emily, Reid and Morgan. Things between Morgan and Aaron? Well that'll take a bit longer. HP JRo MG ReA


Begin Transmission

Lacy here kids with the next Aaron and Emily story for the newest amazingly creepy episode. Seriously, just when we think the writers can't get any more twisted, they seriously prove us wrong...bastards. But! The end, with the team at Dave's house for a cooking lesson, dude that was the highlight of the episode! And Aaron encouraging Dave to do it for Garcia, dude, not only was he smiling but he was joking around and I was in heaven. Alright! On to the bad parts! Reid. Enough said. I'll focus on that, don't worry. And Morgan, GOOD GODS MAN! WORK WITH ME! *huffs* I could deal with the anger, I gotta now cause I started it but, *huffs* Have fun!

Disclaimer: I own Beth and Mal.

End Transmission

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Aaron caught Emily's hand as she headed for the back of the plane. "You gonna talk to him?"

Emily nodded, her eyes not leaving Reid. "I get he's mad and confused but he shouldn't be taking it out on JJ. I need him to understand that."

"Alright," Aaron nodded his understanding. "good luck."

Emily sighed and admitted to herself, luck was definitely going to be needed. She squeezed Aaron's hand before letting go and continuing over to Reid. She felt more then saw Morgan turn towards JJ, away from her as she walked by and sighed again. There was another fight she had to finish.

Reid glanced up only briefly as Emily sat down across from him. Emily twisted her rings as she thought of what to say to start things. The case, that was safe.

"So the surgeon said he believes he can restore feeling to Tammy's hands."

Reid nodded slightly. "Good, we got there in time."

Emily exhaled. "Reid, we need to talk about this. Before tomorrow night at Dave and JJ's."

Reid returned his eyes to his book. "What's there to talk about?"

Emily was sick of the childish behavior and took Reid's book. "Hey, I get you're pissed. Aaron and I lied, we kept a huge secret and yeah, you all had to face the very real fact that you could have lost me but guess what? I could have lost you. All of you if I had told you. Doyle would have come after each and every one of you just to torture me. He would have gone after our children, Spencer. I was not about to risk that."

Reid breathed heavily. "He would not have touched Mallory."

Emily leaned forward. "You wouldn't have been able to stop him. None of us would have. He would have been in and out before we could blink and Mallory, Bethany, Jack and Henry would have been gone." she put her hand on Reid's arm. "Aaron and I were protecting our family, Spencer. The whole thing. Please," she squeezed his arm. "understand that."

Reid nodded. "I'll try Em, I promise. It may take a bit still."

Emily smiled. "Take the time you need. Just please, don't be mad any more."

Reid returned the smile. "Alright,"

Emily leaned back. "Good, I'm glad." she smirked. "Any longer and Aaron might have take a swing at you too."

Reid laughed.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily laughed as Jack tipped his head back, mouth wide open and let Aaron drop the pieces of spaghetti in.

"Prentiss,"

Emily turned, holding Bethany with one arm on her lap and faced Morgan. "Yeah?"

Morgan shoved his hands in his pockets. "Can we talk?"

Emily exchanged a look with Aaron before handing Bethany off to him and standing. "Of course."

Aaron watched the two head out to Dave's backyard and hoped Morgan wasn't going to make things worse again.

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Emily crossed her arms as she stood with Morgan on the back porch.

"I heard what you said to Reid on the plane," Morgan said. "and I think I understand."

Emily bit back her retort about it taking him long enough. "Oh yeah?"

Morgan nodded. "I see how much you guys care about those kids and you have both shown time and again how important the team is. I guess," he sighed. "I guess for a bit there I just couldn't see passed you keeping such a huge secret and that's where all the anger was coming from."

Emily let her arms drop to her sides. "I'm glad you said that but you said me. What about Aaron?"

Morgan sighed again. "One step at a time, Emily. One step at a time."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

JJ bounced Mallory, smiling as the baby giggled. "So," she looked at Austin. "when are you rejoining us?"

Austin sighed. "For now, I'm not sure. I want Mal to be older before I come back to work. I'm just," she shook her head. "I'm not ready to leave her."

JJ looked over at where Dave and Reid where playing with Henry. "Yeah, I know that feeling." she smiled at Austin. "Don't worry, it may seem impossible now but you'll know when the time's right."

"And then impossible takes a whole new meaning." Emily said as she joined them.

JJ laughed. "Em!"

Emily grinned. "What? It's true!"

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

"How'd it go with Morgan?" Aaron asked as Emily came back in the room after changing Bethany.

Emily slid back into bed. "He's forgiven me but,"

Aaron put his arm around. "It's going to take more time for him to forgive me, right?"

Emily nodded. "Yeah. He said one step at a time."

Aaron kissed Emily. "For now, that's the best we can ask for."

~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~'~

Begin Transmission

Alright a lot of tiny parts but I got the major issues fixed! Well, minus Morgan and Aaron but that'll play out on the show and eventually on here. I can feel it! Okay kids, let me know what you think, flame policy stands and thanks for reading.

End Transmission


End file.
